


Like Silk

by Chrysanthos



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, i came up with this pairing earlier today and i am LOSING my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: It begins with a chance meeting. A book, as well.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Sylvain."

Sylvain jumped a bit, and slammed his book closed. Linhardt raised an eyebrow. What an odd reaction. He only said hello.

"O-Oh, Linhardt. It's, it's just you." Sylvain sighed, pushing the book behind his back. Even more odd, in Linhardt's opinion.

"Yes, it's just me." Linhardt nodded, holding back a yawn. "You're in one of my favorite napping spots. Of course, you _can_ join me if you wish, but..."

"Really?" Sylvain smirked in that debonair fashion of his. "Maybe you'd like to rest your head in my lap?"

"I think I'll pass." Linhardt denied him, and he laid down on the grass.

The two sat in silence.

"By the way, what were you reading?" Linhardt asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Thought you were trying to sleep." Sylvain chuckled.

"I was, but this was bugging me, and I don't want to spend more energy than I have to on thinking about this." Linhardt explained.

Sylvain was silent.

"If you want to tell me, that's fine." Linhardt turned away from Sylvain. "I can rest just fine without answers."

"No, no, it's just." Sylvain tripped over his response. "Do. Do you promise not to laugh at me?"

Linhardt physically flipped himself over just to incredulously stare at Sylvain. As if Linhardt had the energy to laugh at anyone.

"What am I talking about, this is _you_ I'm talking to." Sylvain chuckled. Pulling the book out from behind his back, he handed it to Linhardt.

"'_Advanced Geomancy: Ley Lines, Mana, and the World_'?" Linhardt read the title aloud.

"N-Not so loud!" Sylvain shushed Linhardt. Linhardt ignored him.

"I didn't take you for one interested in magic," Linhardt remarked, "I took you for someone who would sneak in those tawdry romance novels Seteth keeps banning."

"I should have just disguised the book as something like that," Sylvain muttered, "At least I know how to do a simple glamour..."

"Simple?" Linhardt looked up from the book to Sylvain. "Sylvain, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but most accomplished mages are unable to cast even a basic illusion."

Sylvain blinked, owlishly if Linhardt was feeling poetic.

"I don't want to explain too much because I don't have the energy," Linhardt yawned, "But basically, it's something about shaping light and magic to create something ephemeral rather than physical. It's a lot easier to create fire than the image of fire, ironically."

"Really? But a fire illusion is so easy." Sylvain frowned, his hands lighting up a bit. "Look."

Linhardt stared at the flames dancing in Sylvain's hands, then took his hands into his own.

"Fascinating," Linhardt muttered.

"Uh..."

"Oh, don't mind me," Linhardt assured the suddenly-quiet Sylvain, "I'm just thinking to myself." Linhardt stood up.

"D-Didn't you want to nap?" Sylvain asked, the mirage dissipating, the magic book long since forgotten besides him.

"Well, initially, yes. I still do." Linhardt punctuated this statement with a yawn. "However, you've piqued my curiosity even further. I don't think I can rest until I puzzle this out a bit further. Good day, Sylvain." And with that, Linhardt slowly rushed to the library, leaving behind a confused Sylvain.


	2. Chapter 2

Linhardt spied Sylvain and walked up to him, book resting under his arm. "Hello, Sylvain."

Sylvain whirled around. "Oh, hello, Linhardt. Something on your mind?"

"Yes, actually," Linhardt confirmed, "In fact, it's you."

Sylvain froze. "What?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to pursue you romantically. I won't be another broken heart in your wake." Linhardt scoffed. "Rather, you remember our previous discussion, about your supposed magical prowess?"

Sylvain shushed Linhardt, looking around hurriedly. When he realized no one was actually paying attention or even looking anywhere near them, he relaxed.

"A very odd reaction, indeed." Linhardt muttered to himself. "I'd ask why you don't seem to push yourself, but, honestly, I can relate."

"Hey, it's not laziness on my part, it's just-"

"Now then," Linhardt interrupted Sylvain, "I'd like to ask you about your Crest."

Sylvain froze again.

"You possess a Minor Crest of Gautier, do you not?" Linhardt asked.

"... I do." Sylvain replied, an unreadable tone coloring his voice.

"As I thought." Linhardt nodded, making a mental note of this. "I, myself, possess a Minor Crest of Cethleann. Crests are actually the focus of a majority of my research, and-"

"And you want to get to know me better so you can study my Crest, is that it?" Sylvain muttered.

Linhardt wondered, again, what that tone was, but pressed onwards. "Precisely so. I'm glad you see where I'm coming from. I just want to see if it's your Crest that gives you your astounding skill in illusions."

"Maybe I'm just a natural at it. Ever think about that?" Sylvain shot back. "Maybe I'd still be a good mage even _without_ my stupid Crest."

Linhardt blinked. "Sylvain-"

"Just- Just forget it, Linhardt. I'll see you later." And with that, Sylvain was gone.

Linhardt blinked. "Very odd, indeed. Sylvain's quickly becoming my favorite study. I wonder why he doesn't like to talk about his Crest, though..." Linhardt hummed to himself. He walked to the table by the fishing pond - maybe a good nap would clear things up for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Linhardt."

Linhardt opened one eye to see Sylvain standing over him. Linhardt didn't quite understand the emotion on Sylvain's face, but he was quite certain it was different from the irritation he had previously seen on the young man's face. "Hello, Sylvain." Linhardt greeted him, stifling a yawn and standing up from the wall he was slouched against. "How may I help you?"

"Listen, I-" Sylvain coughed into his hand. "I wanted to say that. That I'm sorry. For, snapping at you."

Linhardt blinked. "Okay?" He prompted.

"It's just that, well..." Sylvain looked over to the side, with an expression Linhardt could actually read as "troubled". "I never told you about how House Gautier works, right?"

Linhardt thought back. "Not really, no." He admitted.

"Well, I had an older brother," Sylvain began, "He was all set to be the heir and stuff, and life was really happy. Then I was born, and, when it turned out I had a Crest, I was made the heir, and my brother, Miklan, was cast out into the streets."

Sylvain paused. Linhardt gave a nod to indicate he was still listening.

"Well, my family works by making sure that the only children they have have Crests." Sylvain continued. "As it turns out, that means that any kids who don't have Crests? They're out of the family tree entirely. Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if _Miklan_ had the Crest and I didn't. Would I..." Sylvain trailed off.

Linhardt didn't know what to make of the tale he had just heard. Emoting took too much energy, though, so he just put a hand on Sylvain's shoulder and tried to put some sort of comforting look on his face.

"Am I to assume," Linhardt guessed, "That this is why you don't seem to hold the women you date in high standing?"

"What?" Sylvain seemed incredulous, but there was a small gleam in his eye - Linhardt wasn't sure what that meant, but he had a gut instinct that that meant he was right. "C'mon, man, I'm in love with every girl I date!"

"I saw your breakup with Eliza two days ago. You were so loud, you roused me from my nap." Linhardt yawned. "She was breaking up with you, and you accused her of only trying to date you for your Crest. I had assumed that was just to make yourself feel better about the whole thing, but... Hearing your story, that isn't the case, is it?"

Sylvain was silent.

"Is it possible," Linhardt said, "That the reason you run through women as if they are changes of clothing is because you can't gain any sort of emotional attachment to them without the fear that they are only interested in your Crest?"

Sylvain stared at Linhardt, then began to chuckle. "Wow, man. You really go for the throat, don't you?"

"I'm just saying what I've observed and theorized." Linhardt yawned. "And, knowing what I know now, I'm sorry for pestering you about your Crest."

"Hey, man, you didn't know." Sylvain replied.

"No, no, if you don't want me to question you about your Crest, I won't do it." Linhardt said. "I'll simply have to-" Linhardt yawned, "-Think of something else I like."

"What, like napping?" Sylvain smirked.

"Well, yes," Linhardt admitted, "But I do like to fish from time to time. I've even created a lure that imitates the movement of prey once I pour even a little magic into it."

"You have?" Sylvain asked, an upturn in his voice different from the serious tone he had initially adopted, "Can I see?"

"Of course, Sylvain." Linhardt spared the energy to smile.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautifully slow day, the exact type of day Linhardt enjoyed. It was a perfect day to stare at clouds, perhaps find a secluded, shaded area and nap.

"Hey, Linhardt!" Sylvain called. Linhardt turned around.

"Oh, Sylvain. Hello." Linhardt spared the energy to smile. "How are you doing?"

"Really good, man! I was checking out some of those magic theory books you lent me earlier." Sylvain began.

"I didn't so much lend them to you as you did take them from my room." Linhardt frowned.

"Yeah, but that's because one of them in particular caught my eye." Sylvain produced one of the books.

"...'_Crestology vol. 6: A Comprehensive Theory on Manifestation and Demanifestation_'?" Linhardt raised an eyebrow. "A really odd choice, knowing you."

"Well, it's just-" Sylvain stopped, then started again. "It was open to a particular page, and a passage caught my eye." With that, Sylvain opened the book and flipped with practiced ease to the page he wanted. Finding it in no time, he held it out to Linhardt.

Linhardt blinked. It was a completely theoretical and extremely difficult equation that went into the removal of a Crest. Of course, he had perused the passage many times, but had often filed it away as one of the projects he was going to get back to eventually.

Of course, it also wasn't difficult to realize why _Sylvain_, of all people, would be interested in Crest removal.

"I see," Linhardt hummed out loud. "Well, Sylvain, truth be told, I actually had a project based on this exact theory. I had abandoned it months ago, though - I was getting nowhere because I had nobody willing to go through with the experiments I was proposing."

Sylvain blinked, and then his face lit up in a smile - not one of his dashing smirks, but a genuine smile. "Well, maybe I could be your first?" He winked.

"You could be my first and only," Linhardt replied, allowing himself a smile.

Sylvain laughed. "Easy there, man. For all I know, you'll just lose interest after you're done taking my Crest out."

"Well, I don't know if _that's_ true," Linhardt hummed.

Sylvain stopped. Finally, after what felt like minutes, but what was likely seconds, he asked. "What does that-"

"I have grown fond of you, Sylvain." Linhardt admitted. "I'll admit, it was initially because of your prowess in magic that's supposedly so difficult not even Lysithea is capable of it. And then I was, in fact, interested in your Crest. But, as time wore on, and we spent more time together, I've realized- oh, forget it." Linhardt yawned.

"No," Sylvain grabbed Linhardt's wrist, and the motion naturally progressed to Sylvain grasping Linhardt's hands. Linhardt stared into Sylvain's eyes, and for once, Linhardt could place an emotion to him - the only word he could come up for, however, was "ernest". "No, keep- keep talking. Please."

Linhardt blinked. "I've... come to realize that I may be in love with you, Sylvain Jose Gautier." Linhardt slowly responded.

Sylvain's lips crashed into Linhardt's own.

The kiss was a surprise, but as it went on, Linhardt felt himself sinking into it, enjoying the pressure against his lips and Sylvain's fingers combing through his hair. Sylvain certainly had a lot of practice, Linhardt supposed, so he simply let Sylvain take the lead.

As such, it was Sylvain that broke the kiss. "S-Sorry, I should have asked." Sylvain whispered.

"It's. It's fine," Linhardt wiped his lips. "But, may I ask? How long have you-"

"At least liked you?" Sylvain answered, "Well, I noticed how soft your hands were back when we talked about the fire illusion spell. I sort of ended up thinking about it after you said you didn't want to talk about my Crest if I didn't want to. And, well." Sylvain blushed. Linhardt supposed it looked almost cute on him. "It was the talk of overall removing the blasted thing that really lit my fire, I suppose."

"Is that so?" Linhardt softly smiled. "I shall have to mention it more often."

"And what about when you finally do remove it?" Sylvain gave his patented smirk. Linhardt enjoyed the confidence in his abilities.

"Then I suppose I shall find something else that, as you say, lights your fire." Linhardt returned. "By the way, why were you dragging your fingers through my hair?"

Sylvain smiled, and kissed Linhardt's fingers. "Because I had a feeling it would feel like silk."

"And?"

"It was even softer than that."


End file.
